


Connected

by Arcadiasbae



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadiasbae/pseuds/Arcadiasbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing her best friend Max comes to realize that something is missing in her life. She's lost and uninspired, her memories taunting her and preventing her from living her life. After 3 long years in Seattle she's back in Arcadia Bay, reunited with her old friends and somehow, fate seems to be guiding her towards a certain Prescott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So i'm aware that this first chapter is quite short, but i'd say it's more of an introduction to the story. I have the whole plot figured out so all that's left is to write basically. I hope you enjoy the story and please don't be shy to drop a comment and tell me what you think ( it would be really encouraging ! )

A small paper plane floated by Maxine Caulfield as she got out of the loud, yellow taxi she was seated in.

She breathed the air of Arcadia bay again, after 3 years of absence. Cerulean eyes began to scan the nostalgic surroundings around her, faint sounds of familiar voices ghosted in the most memorized locations. Max could still hear Chloe’s voice, even when she had left back to Seattle right after her funeral. Chloe’s voice was all that was left of her. She would encounter moments in her life and hear Chloe’s bubbly, bold laughter. Sometimes she was mocking her, sometimes encouraging her, and sometimes both. But here, in Arcadia, Chloe’s voice was so much sharper, louder. She could hear her voice in the parking lot outside of the two whale’s diner, complaining about another parking ticket.

It was bittersweet to be back there again. Max was filled with emotions that clashed and collided within her chest. Was she back here for closure? Was she back here to reflect over her decisions again, now that she’s older and wiser? She didn’t know, but something was missing. Something. The photographer didn’t want to go near Blackwell Academy. The memories of those godforsaken halls, classrooms and that gut-twisting bathroom made her sick to the stomach. The scene would play over and over again in her head. Nathan’s stressful words of comfort to himself. Chloe’s harsh words, threatening Nathan. Nathan’s meltdown and that loud, heart sinking gunshot that would wake her in the middle of the night these past years. Mark Jefferson, however, won the title of things that grossed her out the most about that horrid place.

A beep from her phone startled her back to reality, and she quickly checks the screen to see message she’s received.

 

“ **ARE YOU PLANNING TO COME IN OR DO WE HAVE TO GET OUT THERE AND BRING YOUR ASS INSIDE?** ”

Warren.

A small smile curved up the brunette’s lips as she looked up from her phone. There, inside the two whale’s diner, are two very familiar faces. Warren Graham and Kate Marsh. They were waving and trying their best to get her attention from the window they were seated by.

 

 

* * *

 

Inside the two whales was a strange place.

The old TV that was once attached to the roof was now replaced with a small flat-screen TV. The floors undeniably still the old, stained one that sometimes creaked in some places. There were no familiar faces around, apart from Kate and Warren. Joyce probably didn’t work there anymore, and Max wouldn’t blame her. She wouldn’t be surprised if she had left this horrid little town after what happened to her daughter.

Kate Marsh had grown quite a bit. Once a timid, quiet girl with her gaze stuck on the ground, and now a straight-spined, open young lady with bright, happy eyes. A more defined facial structure with light, soft make-up which Max found incredibly cute on her. Kate had bloomed into a beautiful woman. Warren still had his usual goofy habits. Scratching the back of his neck whenever he was embarrassed or simply in deep thoughts. His chocolate colored hues still filled with kindness and loyalty, yet, more mature and reserved. He had grown quite tall, and his boyish nerd-charm was still in action, yet in a more mature manner. His facial features were also more mature and defined. It was weird to see them so grown up. Had Max changed that much too? She watched her old friends as they talked about everything between memories to their plans for the future.

 

“ I’m so glad you came to visit, Max. We really missed you. ”

Kate voice, kind and sweet had a tint of sadness buried beneath it. Her gentle hand landed over Max’s and Max gave her a soft smile.

“ It’s so nice to see you guys again, you have no idea. This place, it hasn’t changed a bit — ..i don’t know, it feels like yesterday, everything. ”

Warren nodded gently, smiling gently at his old friend while Kate’s brows knitted together, drifting away into deep thoughts.

 

“ Max..”

The time traveler looked up to the girl, her eyes searching for a clue of what the other must be thinking. Kate was troubled for a moment, unsure how to voice her thoughts.

 

“ Have you… heard anything from Nathan Prescott? ”

Something shot through the brunette’s guts, her body freezing as her eyes widened slightly, completely taken by surprise. Max slowly removed her hand from Kate’s gentle one and wrapped them around the cup of untouched coffee before her. Her gaze dropped to the worn out table as she struggled to answer the simple question. Warren was quiet, not sure if he should change the subject or pull a small joke about how the Prescott had once pushed him into a locker. Kate however, was still looking at Max with the same troubled gaze.

 

“ Max, you should see him. ”

See him? Was she serious? Nathan Prescott had killed her best friend. Nathan Prescott had drugged her and allowed a psychopath put his hands on her. How could Kate forget all those things he had done to her? Max opened her mouth to protest, but before she could speak, Kate jumped in.

 

“ H-He’s in a mental clinic nearby and in a week he’ll be sent to prison. I used to visit him for a while…I needed time….to forgive him. And i think you do too. ”

Forgive him? Had Kate forgiven Nathan? Max shouldn’t be surprised. After all Kate had a heart of gold. She always tried to see the good in people. The brunette hadn’t heard anything from the Prescott nor tried to contact him. The thoughts clouding up in her mind about him usually led to emotions she feared. She knew that Nathan had anger problems, and she knew that Jefferson had used him and his wealth for his own twisted plans. Yet, her best friend had died because of him. There was an evil circle in her mind that connected to her gut. Her mind hating him for what he’d done and her gut feeling bad for him; and then her mind tells her that she’s terrible for feeling bad about someone who murdered Chloe.

 

“ I have nothing to say to him. Just glad he’s getting help. He needed that ”

Warren glances over to Kate, who still has the same troubled face as earlier.

 

“ Max, please. ”

Kate paused and her gaze dropped down for a moment before she continued.

 

“ Nathan…is not the same person you knew. He really changed. And…he really needs to see you too. You both need closure. ”

Max swallowed hard. It was true. There was a part of all this that she was avoiding, running away from. It was Nathan. He was the missing puzzle. However, she was scared to see him, scared of the emotions and thoughts that he might ignite in her. Kate’s eyes seemed to almost plead to her, and Max is trying to do the right thing. Like always.

 

“ When’s visiting hour? ”


	2. Room 305

The mental clinic looked like a casual hospital, yet something in the air stung her with a different feeling. Everything from the white walls to the fresh, clean floors was making Max more nervous. For a moment, she thought that coming there was the worst mistake she could possibly have made. 

Her name is called, and she swallows the lump in her throat. Following the old nurse in the halls, thousand of thoughts flashes through her head. What if he yells at her to leave? He doesn't _**know**_ her; at least not like she knows him. It seemed crazy to her how Nathan was always in some way connected to her in all the alternative timelines. Wether they were friends or enemies, they were always connected by the incidents, by _Chloe_. 

Max began thinking of him, sitting by the tree in the alternative timeline. His blue jersey, a smile on his face and eyes that weren't filled with rage or sadness. Could it be, that Nathan had finally found his happy self during his time here? Or had he become much worse than before? 

The nurse kindly directed her hand to the door, giving Max the permission to enter. Max took a moment and looked at the door. Room 305, noted. She placed her hand on the handle as the nurse decided to give her one last piece of information.

" Due to the fact that Nathan doesn't have many visitors, and this is your first time; i think you should know that the room is supervised, there are cameras. Don't worry about it, though. " 

The nurse finished by adding a re-assuring smile to the brunette, causing the tension to leave her slightly. Max tried to return the smile, and soon she had opened the door and entered Nathan's room with gentle steps. Her heart was racing, eyes finding him before she could focus on anything else in the room. The nurse noted how the other had frozen, clearly shocked by the confrontation, so she stepped in, greeting Nathan who had a surprised look on his face as he began to stand up from the bed which he had been seated on.

 " You have a visitor, Nate. Make sure to treat her nicely, yes? " the nurse said, smiling at the male. 

Nathan nodded lightly, eyes pierced on Max as he was trying to process the situation. 

 " Y-Yes, uh-- ..thank you Mrs.Gilbert. " 

Max was almost hypnotized, the gentle tone in his voice was a new detection. His body language, innocent, nervous,  _harmless_. She had completely missed the part where the nurse,  _Mrs Gilbert_ , had left them and closed the door behind her gently.

 " Maxine  _Caulfield_ , right? " 

 " Max. Just..Max. " 

Nathan nodded, a hand reaching to the back of his head as he mumbled a soft " _right_ " under his breath. Max blinked a couple of times, gaze wildly exploring as she slowly began to register her surroundings. The first thing she took note of was that the room smelled like Nathan. It was that same smell of expensive men's perfume she had sensed when she had gone through his room in Blackwell. But maybe it wasn't perfume..maybe it was just Nathan's smell, as it wasn't strong. His room was just as clean and tidy here and some posters hung on the walls. He had a prepped room, and Max was not surprised. He was a Prescott, money was no problem. He had a xbox one, small flat-screen TV, dark clean sheets and dark furniture. It wasn't as fancy as his room in Blackwell, but decent. Max swallowed, feeling the lump in her throat travel down to her chest. 

Nathan stood there in a black t-shirt and sweatpants. He looked like a completely different person. His facial structure far more defined, eyes brightly blue and his hair, slightly shorter than some years ago but still the same iconic slicked back look with some strands bowing over his forehead. He was somewhat bright, gained a healthy amount of weight and even became more...buff? Was he gymming? He must've really taken care of himself here. 

Max cleared her voice, her fingers moving some long strands of hair behind her left ear. Maybe he noticed her hair was much longer now? Maybe he didn't even remember her. Some part of her wished that he could know her, at least half as much as she knew him, but he didn't. Not in this timeline. The only way he had even learned her name was from the day Chloe died, because she was a witness. 

Max took a seat by the small, cosy couch in the middle of his room. It wasn't long before Nathan joined her, pouring some coffee into two mugs and handing one to her before she thanked him quietly, stealing some glances from him here and there. Nathan sat down beside her, looking at her like he expected her to say something. Like her visit must've had a purpose.

" If you're here to yell at me, to curse me for .... _killing_ your best friend, i'm not going to stop you. " 

Something knot inside the brunette's chest, but before she could think further, she was distracted. As Nathan hunched forward, Max noticed how his posture had changed. He used to be sulky, skinny with bad posture at times, but now? He was healthy and straight-spined. Some part of her was really happy, happy to see him like this.

Nathan was busy looking down at his mug, brows knit together as regret filled his eyes.

 " I wasn't a stable kid, Max. I-I had a bunch of problems that i should've told somebody about. I should have reached out to someone much sooner, i know that now. " 

Max's eyes narrowed a bit, sadness washing over her as she recalled just how troubled the boy had been. After all, she had seen the outcome of his present and past in so many shapes and ways. She remembered his voicemail, his voice cracking and apologizing. She remembered how he had told her everything, about Jefferson, about how how he had been used.

 " I'm not here to yell at you or to dig an apology out of you, Nathan. "

His gaze found her again, eyes filled with confusion and surprise. His mouth opened a bit to say something, but the action was canceled. He swallowed hard, blinking a couple of times like he was in deep thoughts, trying to figure her out. 

 " I'm....i just. " Max sighed. 

 " I don't _know_ why i'm here. I just feel like i can't, move on, with my life. I was hoping. --- ...I _am_ hoping, that seeing you would...help me. "

 Nathan slowly absorbed her words and nodded a bit, looking at her. 

 " You do look...a bit lost. " 

 " I FEEL lost. " 

They were silent, looking at each other as orange rays of sunlight hit through the blinders and into his room, hitting Nathan in stripes over his face. The sun had begun to sink down from the clear sky, and Max began to think of those whales washed up at the beach in the alternative timeline. She remembered watching them with Chloe during the " golden hour " as photographers call it. She remembered the sound of those calming whale melodies from Nathan's player. As soon as memories, Chloe, the melodies and Nathan's eyes combined, her lower lip began to tremble. 

Tears began to fill the corners of her eyes as she quickly placed her cup on the small table before them. Damn it. Why? She can't cry in front of him. She can't go back to that vulnerable mode, she can't. Nathan watched her quietly before his head lowered in shame. What could he possibly do, say? Apologize? She didn't WANT his apology. She probably hated him, yeah. That's it. 

 " I'm sorry. " Max whispered quietly, wiping her tears. Before Nathan could say anything, the female stood up and left the room, leaving him completely clueless of what just happened.

 

* * *

 

 

Nathan Prescott had spent the entire night thinking about Max Caulfield and her rather confusing visit. She had told him that she didn't want an apology, that she was lost. The visit had ended shortly when the girl had broken down in tears before him and walked out with an apology that confused Nathan to the core. " I'm sorry " Her voice replayed in his head as he lied on his back. Lights out, moonlight shining in over him, he laid on his bed attempting to get some sleep, but it was impossible. He knew that she didn't apologize for the tears she spilled, no, there was something else. Something was taunting her, he could sense it. He had seen it in her cerulean hues, and the way she moved. It was like she knew something that he didn't. Nathan exhaled the air in his lungs and moved an arm over his lidded eyes. He remembered the way she looked at him when she stepped inside his room. Her eyes had been wide, full of surprise and recognition. Like she had met an old friend after many years. His brows knitted together. Some part of him felt like he knew her too, but maybe that feeling was just the result of all those times he had seen her in the hallways of Blackwell. Either way, he couldn't shake this feeling, that there was something that Max Caulfield was hiding from him.

The next morning Nathan continued his usual routine. His usual morning jogging in the clinic park, breakfast, reading, playing some games, lunch, check up, therapy and then back to his room. He walked by Mrs. Gilbert, who gave him an unusual smile, like she knew something he didn't. Slightly confused, he walked his way to his room, only to be even more confused. The female's aura radiated through him, her petite form filling his room with the most electrifying sensation he'd ever felt. He could swear that the moment her head turned, time began to move in slow motion. Her hair moving like soft velvets, her slightly freckled skin glowing in the light of his room. Max was sitting in the same spot as the day before, hands nervously put together as she looked at him nervously.

" Hi.."

Nathan slowly closed the door behind him, only now, noticing the wrapped plate on the table before the female. 

" What are you doing here? "

He wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure if she was even _there_ for a moment. He'd spent most of his day thinking about her, and maybe, just maybe, he'd gone crazy?

" I brought you some cake. " Max stood up, gesturing to the wrapped plate before she looked at him with a small guilty smile.

" I'm sorry i walked off like that yesterday. It wasn't cool. "

Nathan walked over to her with slightly sulky expression on his features as he took a seat in the same spot he did yesterday. It was true that he was changed, but that didn't mean he didn't have an attitude. He was Nathan Prescott, after all. Max took his silence as an approval, so she poured them some coffee before she took a seat beside him, just like the day before. So they began talking, first starting with off with some pointless chitchat, like the weather, Nathan's coffee machine which Max mentioned had been more simple to use than she thought. From there things began to feel far more natural. Max felt far more open than she had been in years. It felt like there was nothing to hide from him, they both had experienced something in their lives that other people couldn't understand, not like they did. They had shared the shock, the fear, the anger. They had felt it all, mutually. Chloe Price's death was something that had connected them in the strangest way possible. Maybe that's why it was so easy to talk to him, maybe that's why it was so easy to talk to her. Max began to talk about her life, her hobbies, her nightmares, her and Chloe's past. And Nathan listened quietly, images painting in his head from her words, building life into her memories. There was laughter, tears and everything in-between. Max felt like she had emptied all of the emotions and thoughts she had bottled up during the past years since Chloe was gone.

Nathan was mesmerized by how passionate and intense her feelings were. How devoted she was when she spilled her guts to him. He began to understand that she too had bottled up everything during the years. Soon, his walls had crashed around her as well, and he heard himself tell her about his family, his anger, his mistakes. Jefferson, Kate, Rachel, Victoria and everyone else on the list. Nathan had been careful to be extra nice to her since a large part of him is still scared that she hates him, but he began to realize that this wasn't the case. Despite not mentioning Chloe's death a single time, they both connected with each other's feelings. Max already knew, deep down that the only reason that trigger was pulled was because Chloe pushed him away. & Nathan had a feeling she knew that.   Chloe's spirit felt so much stronger when they were together, like a piece of her soul had connected itself to their own. 

The night had taken over more quickly than both had realized. They realized that they had been talking for hours, and both were scared that this feeling was only temporary, that i'd go away tomorrow. Nathan would be soon put in prison. Time was running out and Max knew that. This visit was only supposed to close the doors between her and Nathan, but instead, it opened thousand more. They share an embrace when she leaves him that night. They were... _friends_. They had an understanding. They _needed_ each other to survive the trauma they had experienced together.

Max visited him at the exact same time for the next 3 days. She cherished their time together, and he did too. Their time together was the time where they could run away from everything for a while. All the emotions they bottled up during the days, they spilled out to each other. & it felt good. It was relaxing, **_healthy_**. 

 

* * *

 

 

He will be leaving her now.

He will be behind bars for the next 12 months, and Max will once again be left with these feelings that she will have to bottle up during his absence. She was waiting for him in the waiting room, in the same clinic she had waited the first time she decided to visit. Mrs. Gilbert had become like a family to her too during the last days of the week, and she was also just as down about the male leaving. The cops had handcuffed Nathan as they led him through the halls he was so used to, and then they reached the exit where Max shot up and quickly walked over to him. Nathan was trying to comfort her by adding some snarky comments here and there, attempting to tickle a small chuckle out of her, but it was pointless. Max felt tears forming in her eyes, and without any words, she pulled him into a tight embrace. 

" I'll visit you whenever i can. Please take care of yourself, Nathan. Don't forget who you are. "

She sobs into his shoulder, and he wants to hold her tightly, but he can't. He's hands are cuffed, his actions are stopped. So he takes her hands, giving her a small card.

" Max, don't worry about me. You still need to follow your dreams -- There's this amazing school in Florida, and i managed to get you a spot. "

He gives her a soft look, a look she's grown too used to, far too easily.

" Max, don't worry about the money, please -- ..  just go. Mrs. Gilbert will give you the details. "

The cops tell them that they have to go, and they begin to drag Nathan along as he says his last words to her.

" Make me proud, Max Caulfield. "

He grins at her, and then he's gone.

Max stands in her spot, tears falling down her cheeks as she looks down to the card in her hands. The best school for photographers? A spot in this place must've cost him so much, and she's filled with inspiration, devotion and determination. She'll be waiting for him, she'll be chasing her dream, just like he told her to.

And maybe, when he's free, they can leave it all behind.

They can be free together.


	3. Florida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this update is late! I've been quite busy with work so i haven't been able to write much. However, i hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> The chapter after this will really be the start of the story!

Seconds, minutes, hours,days and months pass by.

There is no doubt that time passes by wether we want it to or not.

 

Maxine Caulfield had moved into a small apartment in florida. Large windows exposed the view of the lively city outside, but the girl had her attention elsewhere. The noise was slightly muffled, damped by the closed windows as the she sat on her bed in her quiet home, focused on transferring some photos into her Macbook. Sure, not her usual style when it comes to photography, she was more of the analog type. However, a new school meant many new things, and there were projects that required more advanced technology. The sound of her small ticking clock on the wall somehow gave her a sense of relaxation. Glancing up, the photographer caught a vision of the time and huffed under her breath. Gently tossing her camera on the bed, Max sighed in defeat. She took some seconds to simply sit there, before she rose from her seat and walked over to her small open kitchen, pouring herself some coffee. Her eyes scanned the streets outside as she drifted away in thoughts. The past 9 months, she had been solely focused on her education. A distraction from everything she feared in her life. Confrontations, people, the world, she wanted to escape it all. If it weren't for Nathan's offer to study in University, Max would've probably gone through hell during this time. She closes her eyes,head leaning back slightly as she exhaled through her nose calmly.

Nathan Prescott. 

There were no words to describe how much she missed him. His voice, his eyes, the way he knitted his brows together when he was concentrated. In the first 3 months, she would've visit him every week. He'd always be happy to see her, talk to her and continue their own little therapy sessions they had in the clinic before he was put in prison. But, time was never enough for them. It only made them more frustrated, _impatient_. Nathan had told her that it was better for them both if they kept a distance for a while, because the more they spent time together, the harder it was to say goodbye. It was so hard in the beginning, and Max even went against his suggestion several times, yet, eventually, she was forced to find a distraction, something, to keep herself away from him. He had become her best friend. The guy who had accidentally murdered her best friend, had become the link, the comfort of her loss. It felt like they couldn't escape each other. It felt like that accident had connected them in a way they themselves couldn't explain. All they knew was that the world felt scarier, noisier, louder.  & they needed silence, comfort. They found that in each other.

Max's heart skipped a beat as she jumped slightly, the sound of her bell ringing sending her back to reality. Confused, she placed her cup on her table, before she walked over to the door to open it. 

* * *

 

 

Victoria had visited Nathan too during the year. 

She had her own special bond with the Prescott, and it was easy to say that Nathan saw Victoria as the only family he had for many years. She was the sister he never got to have around him when needed. Victoria had grown incredibly tall, her fashion sense ever so elegant and pearl-like. Her hair had grown to a bob-cut, expressing a more mature look for her fierce porcelain face. Her skin was snow white and her lips rosy red, eyes fierce with perfect eyeliner to accomplish her flawless look. Every time Max was around the blonde, she felt incredibly plain and style-less. Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail while her face was rather untouched by any make up. Victoria looked around the photographers home as they both sat by the table with a cup of coffee in their hands. 

" It's not the _fanciest_ place, but it's an upgrade for you, Maxine. "

Victoria smirked a bit, her attitude not the slightly less than her old sassy one. Though, now she usually made it clear with that smirk on her lips, that most of her insults held a lot of love beneath them. Max, of course, had grown used to it. Victoria had grown to become a rather good friend when Max had decided to live in florida. The blonde had become incredibly successful, representing several and several of galleries of her own, her work making it's way to the top rather quickly. Victoria knew how to handle herself, get what she wanted and also, she had the money to push the borders. They usually met up every now and then but Victoria had never visited Max's apartment, making this the first time.

" It's nice to see you too Victoria, " Max chuckled, twirling the small spoon in her hand around in the dark liquid in her cup.

" I know you've been busy with studies but seriously, it's getting out of hand. You're basically avoiding everyone around you. " Victoria began, and when Max didn't answer, she continued.

" Even Nathan, " she added, demanding Max's attention, which she received, as soon as the Prescott's name was dropped. 

Max's had stopped moving, and her cerulean hues quickly raised to meet the blonde's ones. 

" Max, " Victoria frowned, leaning closer over the table.

" You can't shut everyone out like this, it's not healthy. " 

Max stood up, spilling her coffee in the sink before she placed her cup in it.

" He'll be out in a couple of months. Besides, i _do_ talk with people. I spoke to Warren on the phone yesterday. We're meeting up soon. "

Victoria rolled her eyes, but luckily, Max didn't see it due to her back facing the blonde. 

" Whatever you say _Maxine_ , "

That was half a lie. She did speak with Warren, but he was the one who actually called. He had suggested that they meet up, and she had declined. Though, Max could call him back and say yes, right?

" Nathan's been slipping up again. " After a long moment of silence, Victoria softly spoke, eyes blankly staring out of the window as she rested her chin against her fist gracefully.

Max froze.

" I visited him last week. Apparently he had a couple of meltdowns with some officers. That idiot is ruining things for himself in the last minute. " a sigh, and she broke away from her little fade out and glanced at Max.

" His dad had visited him? " Victoria tried again, trying to get a little more attention from the girl.

" Max, seriously!? " Max turned around, finally facing the female, head dropped down as she chewed on her lip nervously. Her fingers drummed against the sink table behind her, as a thin sheet of sweat covered her forehead.

" I don't know what to say " she stuttered, and Victoria raised a brow at her before she sighed in annoyance.

" We both know what caused this. His dad is an asshole and probably just went there to mess things up for him. " 

" But what can _I_ do about that? I can't help him, Victoria. I can't even her myself! "

Victoria only gave Max a small glare before she stood up and grabbed her expensive handbag. 

" Anyway, " she said coldly after a moment of silence.

" I better get going before i get late to my meeting. See you around Maxine. "

And so, she was gone.

* * *

 

There are certain moments in life where you feel like everything is in it's place. Even if things aren't _actually_ in place, there are moments where you can convince yourself that they are, or will be. Sometimes, someone can ignite those feelings within you. For Max, it was Warren.

Warren always had a tendency to make life a little less serious than the rest of the people Max was around. It felt nice to just laugh a little and forget about all the disgusting anxiety and thoughts bottled up inside her. Warren was all worked up about this action movie they had seen just hours before. They both were walking down the lively streets of Florida, the hot sun hitting their skin as they each held ice cream in their hands. Warren had been so busy talking that his pear and vanilla flavored ice cream had begun to melt. Max's chocolate and melon one however, was responsibly eaten so she had nothing to stick over her hands. Warren had came to visit her over the weekend, and it was actually nice. Max had forgot how it felt to spend time with someone and _enjoy_ it. The male hadn't changed much, still dorky and happy he managed to distract the female from her taunting thoughts, and the urge to meet Nathan. 

It wasn't until Max's phone began to sing and dance in her pocket that Warren stopped talking. Max gave the male a apologetic smile before she picked up.

" Max Caulfield " she said, her eyes not leaving Warren who had started to notice the melted ice cream over his hands.

_**" You have a new message from: Arcadia Bay's Prison institution. To listen to the message, please press 1. "** _

Her face became pale, the air in her lungs disappearing, leaving her completely out of breath. Max's hand began to tremble as she slowly dialed in the number, and Warren, began to slowly catch up on the changed expression on her features. 

" Max, what's wrong? " Warren's voice, now serious, was worried as he took a step forward, eyes searching her facial expressions for answers.

Max stood there, eyes wide, hand in her hair as she chewed on her lip nervously.

 

_**Beep.** _

 

_**" Max, it's Nathan.  --- If you even remember me anymore. I.... -- uh - "** _

His voice was breaking. Max noticed how it cracked and trembled, trying to keep itself together.

_**" I think i -- really fucked up ..uh. -- ..Max.... i need you. I need you here and i know, i know i told you to stay away, but i-- .. i know i'm selfish, but i need you. I need you here. "** _

 

He was tears, she can hear it in his voice. The desperation, the pain, the regret.

A hand moved up to her her trembling lips, her vision blurry with tears as she tried to maintain herself from falling apart.

Warren placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her towards a place where they could sit. Her legs were weak, trembling, and for a moment she felt like her soul left her body.

_**" I'm sorry. I'm so..--  so sorry. I know i'm selfish. "** _

_**Beep.** _

To hear his voice like this, after 5 months of painfully slow days, taunting nightmares and endless memories of Chloe, Max felt like there's nothing in this world that could stop her from seeing him.

 

" I need to get to the airport. " she breathed out. Warren took a moment to study her, before he slowly nodded.

 

 

 


	4. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning that this chapter contains a lot of angst, a little violence and strong language.
> 
> Enjoy!

There is a pulsating ache in Max's head as she sits impatiently in her rather uncomfortable seat. Arcadia Bay was the last place she wanted to be in, but,  this wasn’t about _her_. This was about **_Nathan_**. The flight back to Arcadia taunted her patience. It was hard enough to hold herself away from him for so many months, and now, it was like she was dying from thirst, and someone had finally offered her some water. When your feelings guide you towards a person, it's close to impossible to decline them. It was hard to point her finger on what precisely made her so drawn to Nathan, other than the comfort  & the strong spirit of Chloe whenever he was around. 

The brunette let out a shaky breath.

It’s funny how someone completely unimportant, who you used to walk past on daily basis, could become the most important person in your life. In Max’s case however, Nathan had not just been unimportant, but also her least favorite person, the one she’d avoid at all costs. Truth to be told, she had hated him. Sometimes hating him felt good, because she felt like she had someone to blame other than herself for Chloe's death. And now, she had taken a last second plane back to Arcadia Bay just to see that same person she had hated, just to make sure that he was okay. Max sighed softly, her eyes closing in the process as she tried her best to remain calm. There were no words to express how badly she wanted to see him. The past 5 months had been hell, yet a milder hell than what she probably would go through if Nathan hadn't came into the picture. She never expected that being without Nathan would have such an impact on her. She never expected him to become so...important. The last person Max had ever felt so protective and devoted to, was Chloe.

The captain announced that the plane would land in a couple of minutes and Max quickly looked out of the small window by her seat, her fingers drumming impatiently against the arm- stand as she tried to control her frustration. Fluffy clouds faded into the orange sky, the sun sinking down from the sky like a golden ball. Memories of that day filled hear mind, the day she had dared to come back and talk to him. The day she had opened up to him, become attached to him, and him to her.

His voice had become a ghost now-days, just like Chloe's.

It scared Max to the core. She was scared that she had lost him too. She didn’t know how, or why, but the fact that his voice had fallen into the same category as Chloe’s was enough to make her lose her mind. She chewed on her lips nervously, trying to hold back the tears forming in her bloodshut eyes.

 

_Please be okay._

 

* * *

 

 

“ For the last time ma'am, Nathan Prescott is in isolation for violent behavior towards officers and inmates. For your own security,  ** _can’t_** let you see him. ”   
The police officer in the reception repeated, for the third time. Only this time with much more annoyance in his voice.

“ I don't care! You ** _have_** to let me see him, please! I-I, ”  
Max stuttered, her breaths frequent as her hands trembled against the reception desk, eyes pleading desperately to the officer ( for the millionth time ) for any type of sympathy.

“ I’m begging you here, i flew all the way from Florida just to meet him and …— ”

The officer was silent for a moment, the annoyed expression on his features still there while a bit softer. He sighed in defeat, leaning closer to warn the female.

“ Ma'am we won’t, --   ** _we can’t_** , take any responsibility for any of the violent events if Mr. Prescott acts up. We will try our best to jump in, but we can’t be held responsible, understood ? ”

Max nodded, sighing softly in relief as shaky hands began to sign some papers that the officer handed to her. Anything would be okay, she didn’t care. All that mattered now was to meet him. He wouldn’t hurt her, she was sure of that.

The officer gave her a strict, final look after he looked through the signed papers.

“ 10 minutes, ”

And so he stood up, signaling one of the guards to open the door separating them before Max walked inside, following the officer. Thousand of thoughts flew through her mind, her heartbeat erratic, frequent. Just a few more steps and she would finally be able to meet him. Hear his voice, look into his eyes. The feeling of nostalgia filled her chest as the white, clean floors of the mental clinic flashed in sharp contrasts before her vision.   
The officer, just like Mrs, Gilbert, opened the door and Max stepped in.

It was like the scene was replayed, replayed in a much darker version as Max’s cerulean eyes once again captured him before she could register anything else in the room.  
Instead of surprised, harmless hues, she was met with a dark hateful one’s. Something inside her chest froze into ice, her eyes widening at the much familiar expression on Nathan’s face.

She had been met with those hateful eyes so many times before, in a different timeline

in a different world…

The officer once again reminded her that she had 10 minutes before he shut the the door behind him, bringing Max back reality. She noticed the two guards in the room, Nathan seated by a table in the middle of the room with his hands cuffed before him. He had dark circles under his hateful eyes, his usual slicked back look messy as some strands bowed over his forehead. It was clear that he had lost weight, the clothes he wore loose and limp on him. Nathan looked completely lifeless, bitter, **_angry_**.

Max swallowed the lump in her throat, taking nervous steps before she took a seat across from him, her heart drumming inside her chest.

“ I came to see you Nathan, ”  
She began softly, her gentle eyes not leaving him for a second.

“ What…happened to you? ” her voice cracked a bit, her vision blurry from the tears forming in her eyes.

“ Why the _**fuck**_ would you care, _hm ?_ ” his voice was venom, cold, filled with rage as he narrowed his eyes, giving her a merciless expression.

“ Nath- ”

“ I’M A _**KILLER**_ , YOU STUPID BITCH! ”

Max shut her eyes tightly, her body tensing as he yelled at her. She swallowed thickly, her hands shaking as she tried to hide them under the table.  
Nathan began to laugh. Yet, Max could only hear pain, _sorrow_ , regret. It was that moment Max realized that Nathan had completely, **_utterly_ ** lost his mind.

“ What kind of fucked up **_friend_** are you to visit someone who killed your best friend ? What kind of fucked up stockholm syndrome do you have with me, Caulfield? _ **Answer me**_ , bitch! ”

Max’s bottom lip began to tremble, tears dangerously close to fall from her bloodshut eyes as her head dropped down. One of the guards asked her if she wanted to leave, but she only shook her head slowly. This wasn't him, he wasn't this ruined little boy. He had gotten help, he had gotten better. She stopped interfering with time and space solely because reality was supposed to fix her broken pieces, **_his_** broken pieces. Then again, why? Why was he before her like this? Why did he always have to be kicked to the ground every time he tried to stand up? She never did anything right, and even when she tried to, things only seemed to get worse. While Nathan, he tried his best to do well, and he did well, but the world kept breaking him, breaking the sculpture he had spent blood and sweat on to build up. Chloe was right, _what kind of world does this?_

“ Nathan, please..i-i **_know_** you’re not feeling well, but **TRY** to remember who you are..”

Nathan laughed again, that sickening, psychotic laughter once again rumbling through his chest as he leaned his head to the side, a worn out expression on his features.

“ You all like to _think_ that you **know** what i’m feeling..”  
He stared a her, his voice only a slightly louder than a whisper.

“ You all think you can lock me up like i’m some sort of _animal_ you can **control** , ”

“ That’s not true! I care about you, **_so much_** _!_ I came here for yo-..”

“ **BULLSHIT!** ”   
The male stood up roughly, the chair he sat on hitting the floor in a loud thump.

The guards were quick to jump in, holding him in place.

“ I **_NEEDED_** YOU! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU _**NEVER** _ SHOWED UP! YOU **_USED_** ME JUST LIKE _EVERYONE_ ELSE! ” the anger faded out in the end of his sentence, tears rolling down his cheeks as he completely broke apart before her. It was that moment it all became clear to Max. She finally understood how hard it must've been for him. Sure, he had told her to keep her distance, but that was only for her benefit. She had the entire world to use as a distraction, but Nathan? Nathan had four walls and a constant reminder that his hands were bloody. She should have visited him. She should have thought about his struggles too. His dad's visit must've been the breaking point, he had basically cracked, crashed around himself. Prison only brought out the worst demons in him, the demons taunting him when he tried to sleep at night. The demons telling him that he was no good and never would be, that no one cared if he was dead or alive.

The guards had already started to escort him out of the room. Nathan's anger was drained out of him after his last sentence, his conscience crawling back into him, regret filling his heart. He began to resist the moment he saw Max look at him with the most heart-breaking expression he had ever seen. The brunette's face soon dropped down in a small nod before the guards continued to force him out of the room.

“ FUCK! NO, – MAX! MAX LOOK AT ME! **_I’m sorry!_** I didn’t mean to– i _ **swear**_ i..! LET ME **_GO_**!! LET ME GO ASSHOLES! ”

The door shut after them in a loud slam, the sound of Nathan’s protests and calls to Max now damped.  
Max was left with four walls trapping her, the sound of her quiet sobs dominating along with the demons inside her head.

Nathan Prescott was completely broken,

and she had no idea how to put his pieces back together.


	5. Sour lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is like a sink in to reality, where Nathan gets to get out and well...discover some things that might led him to a certain time-traveler.  
> I know the ending of the chapter feels kinda incomplete but i couldn't press anything into it without ruining the chapter after this ( which by the way will be published as soon as i'm finished with it! )  
> anyway i hope you enjoy it!

The world had turned black and white for a certain young man.

Nathan moved to his side, the all too familiar texture of the wall facing him for what felt like the millionth time. The sound of his even heartbeat filled his ears, the rest of the world completely muted. Unimportant. It was like he was under water, and the rest of the world were up on land. He imagines the sound of whale melodies, to calm himself. There had been an ache in his chest since that day. Flashes of memories would appear before his eyes, electrifying him with the same draining emotions. Emotions that had numbed him for months. He couldn't stop thinking of her, he couldn't stop worrying if he had lost her once and for all, like everything else in his life. She hadn't called, she hadn't visited him or even left him a simple letter. Nothing. She gave him nothing, so he felt like nothing. He was back to zero, and she had been peek of his life, emotionally.

Nathan rolled to his back again, staring at the dark usual ceiling in his godforsaken cell. An arm soon rested itself over his eyes as he tried his best to hold the salty tears of regret in his eyes. He could see her so clearly when his eyes were closed, he could hear her gentle laughter, curious, soft eyes. His mind wandered back to the moment he had found her in his room. The way the world had slowed down, the way her her velvet locks had moved when her head turned, the way her eyes looked at him, sincere, filled with purity. The way her lips were slowly parted, and the thin sheet of soft freckles over her glowing skin. He's interrupted by the sound of reality, by the banging against the door he no longer cared about getting out of.

" Nathan Prescott, please stand up and follow us immediately. "

Nathan slowly began to sit up, not bothering to even glance at the guards. A hand moved up to his eyes, stroking them from exhaustion before he tiredly stood up. The guards looked at each other, relieved that the young man didn't make their job a living hell any more. They'd had to force him out of this cell for so many months. Specially after Max's last visit, the boy had been out of control. He'd be kicking, banging and punching on the door, giving no one a rest. He'd start screaming in the middle of the night and there was nothing they could do but to dose him to sleep. For the past month the boy had become absolutely drained out of energy. He was empty, and it wasn't just because he wouldn't touch his food, it was because of his broken heart, lost soul. His mind was a place no one would dare to even peek at. They cuff his hands behind him easily, something they had just barely become used to, before they lead him down the hall that he didn't care the least about. He didn't care about where they'd take him, where he'd be going or what would happen.

He was somewhere else, he was underwater, and they were on land. They stopped walking and easily uncuffed the boy's wrists, setting him free. Nathan looked up to see familiar clothing's in a box, handed to him by a lady in officer clothes.

" I expected to see you a bit happier on the day you're set free, Prescott. " She gave him a small smile, but Nathan barely reacted. Time had gone by and he had completely forgot that he would be free at some point. The joy of being free and meeting Max again felt so far away from him, that he had completely given up on it. But, time had passed by. It didn't stop for anyone. Nathan stood there nodding lightly, his eyes fixated on the garments in his hands.

Freedom was indeed bittersweet.

* * *

 

 

Victoria had not hesitated for a minute to let Nathan in the moment she had seen him standing before her door like a lost puppy. They had shared a couple of tight hugs and Victoria may have teared up a bit by the sight of her old friend finally on free foot. It was strange to be around Victoria again, everything around him, the world, felt much larger and louder. Being in isolation for so long had made him sensitive and unused to people. But, this was Victoria. His best friend, his sister. She had welcomed him to stay at her home until he found a place of his own, and with much difficulty, Nathan finally agreed. After a shower and dinner, the two sat down in the female's fancy house, the fresh, blue liquid of the pool outside her yard still as the evening started to sink in. Nathan told her that he had missed Florida, after all, he hadn't wasted a minute to take the first plane there the second he was released from Arcadia. Victoria was quiet most of the time, listening to the male as they both looked outside. 

" You should buy a house, your family do own some land here, " Victoria said, sipping her lemonade as her legs crossed elegantly.

" I don't want anything to do with them, " Nathan let a hand run through his hair as he leaned back in the comfortable couch he was seated in.

Victoria's eyes quickly shot over to him, observing him silently, sharply. Soon, a small smirk crawled up her lips and she confidently placed her glass on the small fancy table before her.

" Max, "

Nathan's gaze quickly shot to her, giving her his full attention for a split second. As soon as his eyes met her sly one's, he blinked a couple of times and shifted in his seat, trying to act like it hadn't startled him. Victoria's smug smile only grew at his response, her mind traveling back to the moment Max had given her the same rapid glance when she had mentioned the Prescott's name.

" What about her? "

" You haven't met her yet, "

" So? "

" Don't you want to? "

Silence.

Nathan's arms spread out over the couch as his head dropped down for a moment, brows knitted together. 

" It doesn't matter what i want, i hurt her. "

Victoria was silent, listening to the male as her the smug look on her face soon faded out to a more serious one. Nathan shook his head a bit after a while before leaning his head back with a sigh.

" _Fine_ , i miss her. What-the-fuck-ever. "

Victoria raised her brows at his defeat, her hand reaching to bring the glass of lemonade to her lips once again. She had a perfect understanding of the two, being as observant as she is. It almost made her burst a small laughter from her lips and roll her eyes. It was all too obvious. Maybe they didn't know it yet, but she knew that they both had feelings for each other, _romantic feelings_. It was obvious by the way their eyes lit up whenever she dropped the other's name. She knew Nathan far too well to know if he was interested in a girl or not. He'd had short, meaningless relationships back in their Blackwell days, but never had he ever been invested emotionally. Victoria had met Max a lot during the last months, in fact, Max had contacted her almost daily, asked her about Nathan and how he was. The blonde had suggested that Max should've stayed away until he was released from prison, and Max, being nervous and scared as she is, gladly accepted that suggestion. Victoria knew it would've affect Nathan to a degree, but she figured that their problems wouldn't be solved until he was actually free.

And now he was.

" You should give her a call, you know, ask her if she want to meet up or something? "

" I can't do that, "

Victoria rolled her eyes,

" You're being such a wuss Nate, "

Nathan glared at her, brows knit together as he sulked over her response. There was obviously some truth to that, he was being a little bit of a coward.

" Look, unless you want to visit her on her wedding day with a certain nerd ..-- "

" Whoa, whoa -- ..what are you talking about? " Nathan cut her off, voice slightly harsh as he hunched forward, brows knit together.

" I'm just saying -- she's been spending quite some time with that Warren guy, " Victoria shrugged and placed her glass on the table once again, knowing very well what she was doing to the male. Maybe this would knock some sense into him and possibly tempt him to meet her.

" Who's Warren? -- Victoria, don't fuck with me. " irritation and anger crawled up his voice. Had Max started meeting someone? Is that why she hadn't met him since that day? 

" You remember Warren Graham, he was that science nerd with the distasteful weird t-shirts, "

Nathan wrinkled his nose a bit, brows knit together as he recalled the male following her into class several times. That guy was still around?

" So what, they're dating now? "

 _Bingo_. Victoria shrugged innocently, teasing him to the core with her little newsflash. Nathan groaned, falling back against the couch lazily as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

" You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me. **_Him_**? _Really_ , Max? "

" Jealous much ? " Victoria teased, raising a brow as she sipped her drink.

Thousand of memories and thoughts flashed before the male's eyes, drifting him into thoughts. Was he jealous? What was jealousy like when it came to feelings like these? All he knew was that he wanted to be with her, he wanted to be there for her and feel 100 precent himself without being judged. Yet, he can't say that he wants that if it hurts her in any way. After all, he had hurt her badly the last time he had seen her. Something inside his gut twisted and turned. He didn't like the idea of her being with another guy, or girl. There was a new fiery sense of anger in his chest that he hadn't sensed before, just thinking of her with that guy, any guy. As soon as his feelings sink in, and his mind catches up -- he realizes that he feels something for her. It's unique and new, and the word love itself doesn't seem to measure up quite fairly. There was a certain connection between them, a connection he never felt with anyone else. He never seemed to get enough of the sight of her, wether it was in his mind or in reality. Nathan exhaled deeply, his hand wiping his face as he groaned again. No, he wasn't jealous. He wasn't interested in her like that,

right?

" _I'm not **jealous**_. " Nathan mumbled. 

Victoria had begun scribbling on a small piece of paper which Nathan didn't pay much mind to until it was tossed to him. Raising a brow in confusion he picked the small piece of paper up from his lap.

An adress.

Victoria played with the pencil in her hands, eyes pierced on his as she smirked a bit.

 

" You are, "

 


	6. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes i am in fact alive and so incredibly sorry that this chapter was so late?????  
> I tried to write this chapter a bit longer because i know people have been waiting for a while so please enjoy!  
> Also just FYI, no Nathan and Max don't sleep with each other in this chapter, i'm aware that it might come off as such at some point but now you know.  
> Also thank you so much for all the amazing feedback, you people are amazing!
> 
> Enjoy!

The strangest things in life are often the the things we consider normal. Like, when we fall in love and we feel the desire to spend as much time as possible with that special someone. But also, how scary it can be to express such desires.

How much of a coward we can become when we need to face our true emotions.

The small piece of paper with Max Caulfield's address scribbled onto it, is held in the young Prescott's hand. His other hand however, shoved down his pocket as he looked up to the building he should have entered a while ago. He had been standing there for some moments, feeling something hold him back from entering the building, knocking on her door and see her face once more. 

Perhaps he still had not forgiven himself for the heartbreaking look he had caused to appear on her face. Perhaps, he didn't feel worthy or allowed to show up at her door and tell her that he missed her. Maybe he wasn't allowed to miss her. His hand formed a fist, the small piece of paper creasing mercilessly between his harsh touch as his jaw clenched together bitterly.

Damn it.

The rest happens in a flash. He almost ran inside the building, pulling on the door harshly, not caring about the loud slam that echoed behind him.  

He needs to see her.

* * *

 

Slender fingers continuously pressed down on the small button of her doorbell. He was restless, nervous, _impatient_.  The annoying sound of repeated buzzing caused the brunette inside to get up from her bed and let out a sigh. Who could it be? Warren? Victoria? She glanced at her clock while walking over to the door, nothing particular to be noted. 

The door opened after a short moment, and dark cerulean eyes met bright blue ones. 

Everything slowed down.

Every wave of sound in the world was completely muted, gone. She could only hear his slowed frantic breaths, pure, harmless eyes staring back into her wide, surprised ones. 

Nathan felt like he was back in that moment at the clinic, walking in on her sitting on his couch and turning her head to look at him as he entered the room. Her soft locks of hair moving in slow-motion like velvets. 

Time was slowing down for the two, and Max swore deep in her heart that she wasn’t the one responsible for it. 

These 3 seconds felt like 30, and before the female could think any more, she felt two pair of strong arms wrap around her petite body, pressing her close the male. His face buried in her shoulder, in those soft curls with the scent of flowers and cinnamon. Nathan’s eyes shut themselves tightly, tears forming in his eyes. Scared of rejection, scared of waking up again in that horrid cell only to realize that all of this was just another dream that he so desperately wanted to be real. No, this time she was really there in his arms, it was really real. He could feel her, and he didn’t want it to be over.

It wasn’t long before Max’s small arms wrapped around him in return, gripping onto the fabric of his jacket tightly, like he could disappear any moment and leave her lonely and abandoned. She was already a sobbing mess, tears running down her rosy cheeks before she pulled him even closer, both practically pressed against each other tightly at this point. Yet, they didn’t care. The distance between them had been too much, for too long. 

And now, now they could finally breathe.

* * *

 

Slender fingers brushed over the smooth bare skin of the female’s arm. Max had fallen asleep peacefully in his arms as slow, quiet hours had passed by. Nathan was still awake, staring at the ceiling above their heads as his hand tenderly caressed the female’s arm. He glanced over to the kitchen table in the center of the photographer’s apartment, their empty plates completely forgotten and abandoned in silence. He looked at her camera equipment on her desk, her computer and some posters on the walls. He continued, looking at the ticking clock on the wall, wondering how many times she’d look at it and think of him. He wondered if she ever missed him as much as he missed her. 

His eyes drifted back to her after a moment, and her warm body against his. Her head resting against his chest, eyes closed and hair sprayed lightly over his arm. A small smile curved up his lips, cerulean eyes watching her, admiring the sight of her. They had spent the last few hours simply cuddling and holding each other, something they had desired for so long. He couldn’t get enough of her, the soft freckles dotted over on the perfect places of her beautiful features. 

Nathan leaned in to place a slow and soft kiss on her forehead before his hand stroked her arm. 

“ Max, wake up, “ he whispered gently, a small smile on his lips while he watched her.

Max moved in his arms, her eyes fluttering open eventually before she looked up at him, somewhat relieved that he’s still there. 

“ How long was i asleep? “

“ A couple hours, “ he smirks.

She only gave him a small look, a tint of shyness in it, before she sat up and stretched lightly. 

“ You should’ve woken me up, now i won’t be able to sleep at night. “ she explained, trying to ignore how much she liked that smirk on his lips. 

Nathan placed free arm under his head with his other, looking at her quietly as she spoke. A moment passed by and he didn’t respond her.

“ I’m sorry, “ he finally said, gaze dropping as he sat up as well.

Max was almost interrupted, almost. She had planned to say something, but it had vanished from her mind as soon as he dropped that bomb on her. She shifted in her seat, moving closer to him as his gaze was dropped down at the mattress in shame and regret, not daring to meet her. The photographer placed a hand on his shoulder, frowning a bit. 

“ Nathan i’m not mad at you, “

“ You should be, after how i acted last time we met. Heck, you shouldn’t have let me in here at all, “ 

Max’s hand landed on top of his, fingers sinking down between the spaces between them before she looked up at him.

“ I really don’t want to dwell on the past any more, “

The male’s gaze finally rose to meet her gentle one.

“ Me neither, but...” he gave her an apologetic look.

“ I was only mad at myself for letting you fall back into such a hard time in your life, “ she admitted, gaze dropping for a moment before she looked at him once again.

“ I don’t wanna let that happen ever again. “ he said, brows knit together, transitioning a determined, serious look on his face.

They were both quiet for a moment, and soon Max got up from the bed and asked him if he wanted to have something to drink. Nathan was up moments after her and they spent the rest of the evening slowly falling into their old routine of talking. 

* * *

 

Weeks pass by, and as much as both Max and Nathan got along, a certain aura in the air changed between them eventually. It only got worse as time passed by. Suddenly they were unsure wether it was appropriate to touch each other, making them more reserved and distant around each other. Nathan caught himself looking at her too long at times, wanting to hold her more than normally, completely different intentions on his mind than only the usual innocent desire for comfort. 

He was attracted to her, and he could tell deep down that she was attracted to him too. Max however, couldn’t sense anything from Nathan. Mostly because she thought she was making up most of the things in her head. She believed it was only her who was attracted to the other, and it stressed her out. At times she would feel guilty for being attracted to him, like it wasn’t her place to feel these sort of things. Yet, she couldn’t help it. He was incredibly good looking, and it caused fireworks to shoot up inside her belly. 

Both of them were stubborn in their own ways, for different reasons. As time passed by, the frustration became too much for Max. So she distanced herself by hanging with Warren. Nathan however, didn’t want to pressure her into confessing her feelings, but he knew and accepted the fact that they both had more to their relationship than just friendship. 

Things weren’t like before.

It bothered him to see her distance herself, especially when she ran off to Warren. Victoria had told him that there weren’t really anything going on between the two, but Nathan was still feeling a tangy flavor of jealously. 

Warren would visit more often causing Max to spend time with him more often. Nathan began feeling like a third wheel sometimes, and one day he’d seen him outside on his way home. He watched them from a distance, feeling more and more bothered as he watched how natural it was for them to get along. He missed Max being just as comfortable with him, and even more, he felt replaced in a way, like Warren had stolen his spot in Max’s life.

Max was laughing at something Warren was saying, originally not planned to be a joke, but eventually he began laughing as well, realizing that his goofy story was indeed funny. 

“ Hey, “ it’s not a greeting, nor a kind approach. The stiff, merciless sound of Nathan’s voice woke a nostalgic feeling in both Warren and Max as they watched him walk closer to them. Their smiles slowly faded as they detected the pissed off look on Nathan’s face.

“ No way, Nathan Prescott! It’s been forever dude, “ Warren tried, reaching his hand out for Nathan to grab, an attempt to lighten the mood despite the awkwardness building up between the three. Nathan rudely ignored Warren’s gesture and looked over at Max, giving her a mixed look of anger and carelessness. 

Max’s only frowned, looking down as her hand rubbed her other arm nervously, a sheet of guilt covering her face. Nathan took a step closer, attempting to make her face him but was interrupted by Warren’s hand on his chest, pushing him back gently as an attempt to protect Max.

“ Get your fucking hand off of me, “ Nathan threatened, his attention turning to the male as he shifted a bit, facing him.

“ Nathan, please, calm down. “ Max said, feeling herself getting worried by his behavior. He should know better than to act like a big bully. Sure, things had become slightly weird between them, but he should know his manners by now.

“ Or what, Max? “ Nathan somewhat threatened, giving her a cocky look that she remembered him having in their Blackwell days. 

“ Dude just leave her alone, “ Warren tried, his tone ever so gentle, attempting to calm the male. 

This, however, only pissed Nathan off more. His hand was quick to grab Warrens collar tightly, dragging him harshly closer just to spit some harsh words at him. 

“ Don’t fucking tell me what to do, got it? Unlike you, i’m no one’s little bitch, Graham! “ 

“ Stop it, just stop! “

Petite arms were quick to grab Nathan in an attempt to separate him from Warren, and soon Max succeeded, but only thanks to Nathan himself coming down from his peek of anger. Slowly, he felt a new heavy dose of anger crawl up his skin. He ripped his arm free from her grip and gave her a look, making her believe for one second that he might’ve calmed down. 

Before she had any chance to say something, Nathan’s arm flew only to land a hard punch on Warren’s face. Max only shouted Nathan’s name, and Warren fell down on his back, his hand covering his soon to be bruised eye while groaned loudly. The photographer was quick to kneel down over to her friend, trying to see if he was okay before her head slowly raised to meet the gaze of the other male. 

His hands were shaking, eye’s filled with regret as his chest raised and sank from his heavy breaths. 

“ What the hell have you done, Nathan..? “  

The amount of disappointment in her voice was enough to shoot through him like a bullet.

He fucked up,

he fucked up  _bad_.


End file.
